little miss lantern
by BumbleJay-chan
Summary: Steph's dead. But we all know Steph. She's stubborn and i don't think even death will stop her. Watch as our fav eggplant hero trades in her purple hood and black mask for something a little more green. Steph will face some of the DC worlds best and brightest as well as the best killers. How will our little girl react to her new role? Find out in LITTLE MISS LANTERN!
1. Chapter 1

Little miss lantern  
Pro-log  
Stephanie brown was never one to lay down and die. So when she actually died, she had no intention of staying dead long. Only hours after black mask had tortured her to death, Steph was trying to claw her way back to life. After all, Steph was Steph. She was stubborn, irrational, but determined. She would not give up until she was kicking it in life again.  
So floating slightly off the ground, in a pitch black realm, Steph stared into a glowing portal of life, observing her beaten and broken body, as her beloved, Tim Drake, stood crying over it. Now that right there, that pulled at Steph's heart strings. Tim may of been a brooding little emo prick, but she loved him, and she was determined to return to life.  
There was an unknown rule in he the underworld, if you're soul left your body before your heart stopped beating, you were stuck in a permanent limbo. That's what happened to Steph. Her soul had ascended before her heart had stopped. So now she would never go to heaven or hell. Nooooooo. Now she'd spend her afterlife watching her friends and family succeed and fail. This did not play well with the blonde teen. No not at all. She was a more hands on type of girl, and sitting and watching was not on her agendum.  
So with her gaze stuck intently on her lifeless body, Steph tried to reclaim what she had lost. Her life. That's what she wanted, and she was going to get it. Even if it, well, killed her.  
Her eyes locked on her body she tried to restart her heart. She had met 3 people so far. The gobble triplets. 3 identical sisters of around the age of 11 or 12. They had all been killed by a priest a few hundred years ago, apparently they had been the spawn of Satan or something. Their souls had left to avoid the pain the body went through. So now, like Steph, they were trapped in the endless darkness. They had explained the rule about her soul being trapped here. They had also said, that with enough will power, she could affect the living world. So Steph figured she might be able to restart her own heart.  
But so far it was to no avail. Steph was a strong, confident young woman, but still, she could not bring the dead back.  
Sighing Steph fell to the ground in defeat. Her heart wouldn't start. She could not be given her life back.  
Turning her gaze once again to the portal of life, she changed its own gave to her mother.  
Miss Brown was not the best mother in the world when Steph had been growing up. But Steph love her. And she'd really pulled her life together. No longer the drug addicted woman she once was, Miss Brown was a loving and dedicated mother. And man, did Steph miss her.  
Thinking of her mother must have restarted the burning fire for life once again. So staring up at the glowing portal of life, she returned her gave to her dead body.  
"Life prepare to be my bitch" Steph muttered staring at her body, as she is once again risen into the air.  
Her gave fixed on herself, she begins to feel a small part of her shifting. Almost trying to return to the world of the living. But yet this once again is to no avail. The heart will not beat.  
"ARGH!" Steph raged in frustration. "Why you such a bitch death?!" Steph seethed. "I want my body ba-" something clicked in Steph's head. She wanted her life back, not her body. Maybe, maybe she had just found a loop whole.  
Perhaps Stephanie Brown had been going about it wrong. She couldn't start her heart, but maybe she could make another one. Perhaps if she was strong enough, she could create a new body.  
So turning her gave away from her own dead body to a field just outside of Gotham. Cause wouldn't it just be dandy if Steph came back a live, and landed on her own dead body? That would win her a few years in therapy if nothing else.  
Her eyes had gained a slight glow to them as Steph stared at the field. She willed herself a new body. One almost identical to her original one. With slight differences in her body build, more muscles.  
Her mind was so set on creating her body, that she didn't even notice the portals sight shift to a green planet.  
Before she knew it a body had started to take shape. Although it shone like a green star, slowly the devils began to form. Slightly wide shoulders, hips that had bored a child and a face hardened over the experiences she had, had.  
Stephanie was so overjoyed at the sight of her new body; she didn't even recognized where it had formed. What was more amazing was the Stephanie felt herself being drawn towards her new body. She felt the underworld begin to disappear around her.

-

Stephanie Brown opened her eyes. Her own flesh eyes... Only to find herself in the middle of a Green Lantern meeting... Completely naked.  
"Oh joy" Steph muttered, trying in vain to clover her exposed body.  
Steph's eyes wondered around the crowd of on lookers. Sighting she tried to stand, only to find her legs weak and wobbly.  
"Umm hi" Steph called, trying to be as nonchalant as she could. "I'm Steph. Nice to meet you... All of you I guess. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say I'm in Oa. Right?" Steph called to her audience.  
No one answered her, and slowly Steph began to fidget. She was beginning to become quiet unconfutable, when Hal Gordon, earths green lantern stepped forward.  
"Umm young miss, how did you get here?" Hal asked awkwardly, trying to avoid the young lady's... Private parts.  
Sighing, Steph's face broke into a grin. "Well ya see mister green lantern sir, I died." Hal looked to interview before Steph quieted him with her hands. " Yeah hard to believe. But I died. During the gang wars in Gotham. And I didn't want to be dead. So I tried to will myself alive. Now that didn't work, so I had this brilliant idea, if I say so myself. I thought 'hey Steph the rule says a beating heart and a soulless body is what you need. So if you can't make your own heart beat then why not make a new one?' so here I am. I made this body" Steph removed one of her hands and gestured to herself. "So here I am" Steph finished with a big smile on her face.  
During her little speech she hadn't noticed the approach of the guardians. But now with one staring right at her, she started to fidget a little.  
"Young lady, do you mean to tell me that you willed yourself alive?" he questioned her. Steph began to nod vigorously.  
"I guess" Steph gave a small smile as she stared at one of the most powerful men in the world.  
"Hmmm. Young lady come with me. Hal, you to" Hal Gordon seemed momentarily surprised as he followed the naked teen and his superior.  
Every other Lantern had there gazes set on the young girl who had crashed there meeting. Shock, anger, surprise and aw followed her as she walked. The gathering of lanterns now totally silent, a rare occurrence.  
The walk was even more silent then the Green lantern meeting. Steph wobbling behind the guardian as Hal tried to keep her walking without touching something he shouldn't. Before she knew it, Steph found herself at the highest point of Oa. The guardian went to take his seat on a large pillar like thing.  
When he was finally seated he turned back to Steph.  
"All right young lady. Please tell me your story."  
Stephanie hesitated. "I don't think I can sir" she answered. "There is some stuff that I'm not allude to tell you sir" Steph's gaze turned to the ground as she tried to avoid the guardian's intense state.  
"Young lady, I know some of the most powerful secrets in the world. I believe you can tell me this."  
"Sir it's not that I don't believe you. It's just it involves a certain caped crusader."  
"Batman?" Hal offered. Steph gave a small nod, and a smaller smile. "Young lady, I assure you anything you have to say about batman, you can say to me" Steph gave a somewhat disbelieving look as she shuttered her gave over the green lantern. Finally she gave her answer.  
"Alright. I was robin, the girl wonder" Steph gave a pointed look as Hal once again tried to intervene. "I was robin for 72 days. The bat fired me. I didn't listen to orders. So I was fired" Steph gave a small sigh before returning her gave to the guardian. "I wanted to prove myself, so I stole some of the bats plans to eliminate organized crime in Gotham. It. Ack fired. I started a gang war, and died trying to fix it. It was stupid and irresponsible. I prayed for it with my life.  
"Next thing I know I'm waking up in limbo, being told that my soul left before my body was dead. I would never move on. No heaven or hell. So I tried to fix it. I was told that with enough willpower I could influence the plan of the living. So I tried to restart my heart. Didn't work. So then I had this idea. What if I made a new body? So I tried and, well as you can see, I succeeded" Steph finished with a small smile.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Hal all but shouted. "Kid you mean to tell me, that you willed yourself alive?" Steph smiled and nodded. "Damn!" Hal whispered.  
"Young lady, it is clear you have quite a large amount of willpower. So I offer you this. Stay here on Oa for 6 months. Train to be a lantern, and enter the corp. what do you say?"  
"Me? I say hot damn I'm in!" Steph's smile reached from one ear to the other.  
"What are you naming kid?" Hal asked.  
"Stephanie. Stephanie Brown" Steph grinned.

**(Yay. I spent the whole day writing this. On my phone. So if the grammer is wrong...sorry? Anyway, this is my steph story. Man i loved that chicka. I hope dc brings her back someday.**

**Any whooo. i don't read any green lantern titles. A friend of mine just told me to do this. so this is her b-day gist. I hope you like it Chicka. So if i make any mistakes with the GL world, for give me.**

**I'm also looking for someone to pre-read this stuff for me.**

**Umm yeah time for some shiz.**

**Issue 2:**

**A 6 month time skip has accrued since Steph arrived on Oa. And now she's heading home to the blue planet. What will happen when she arrives back on her own planet? How will the JL react to the newest green lantern and how in the name of green will people tell them apart when all 5 green lanterns fight together?. I mean really? there's Hal, Guy, john and kyle, now i'm going and adding Steph to the mix? i mean there going to have to start being called gl1 and gl2 so on so forth. really, it's crazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Little miss lantern 2  
Chapter 1

-The skip of time: 6 months-

"If this is what you meant when you said that training was done, then we need to have a serious conversation on the definition of done!" Stephanie seethed as kilawog charged at her.  
"Come in kid, this is your final test, ta see if you're ready to head back to earth" Kilawog stated as he threw a glowing green fist at Steph's head. She was barely able to dodge it in time. With another quick dodge Steph mixed what she had learned from her two mentors. Swirling around she knocked Kilawog off his feet, just like batman had taught her. Then with her own fist clenched she threw a punch that was enfolded with green light, stopping just short of Kilawog's face.  
"Now. Now I'm done" she laughter at the pissed off face on Kilawog. "Come on man. It was hilarious. You should have seen your face!"  
"You might just be worse than Gardener" Kilawog muttered getting to his feet.  
"Who might be worse than me?" said Gardener asked walking over to Steph.  
"That'd be me Guy. Although I can't quite say I agree" Steph stated smirking at her favourite Conrad.  
"Stephffie bird, there is no way in hell I'm worse then you. You're like a rabid squirrel!" Guy smirked as Steph grabbed her heart in mock hurt.  
"Oh my! However will I go on know my favourite cuz thinks of me like a rabid squirrel!" She faked fainting only to land on a coach she had made from her own will. "I've lost the will to go on! Tell my mother I love her!" Steph cried as she 'died' in a very dramatic manner.  
Shifting laughter Guy helped her to her feet. "Come on bird girl, we're heading back home today" A small smile broke across Guy's face as Steph's broke into a wide grin. But after a moment or two it turned sour. "Still not going to tell people you're alive, huh?" Guy questioned Steph. Over the last few months Steph had gone form crazy happy at seeing her friends and family again, to more cut off from the world. One day she had just blurted out that she wasn't going to reveal who she was. But apparently she'd be introduced to some league members, as well as having a spot in the teen titans.  
Steph was both happy and annoyed at this. First of all she'd be like a real superhero, with the power and everything. But then again she'd be a _superhero_. She'd be expected to save people, using the awesome power of the ring. But that was like a huge thing! Steph could barely save people as robin or spoiler. Now she carried the weight of the Green Lantern name in her shoulders.  
Plus if she was a Teen Titan, the there was a chance Tim would see her and recognize her.  
Sure it'd be hard, after all her green lantern uniform was... Different than it had been as either spoiler or Robin. Like all Green Lanterns she wore, well green. But hers was a little different. For one she had a green skirt with green leggings. Her shirt was like a normal shirt, it just glowed, a little. She also wore a jacket that resembled leather, but once again, it was green. And like the other lanterns a domino mask. Her golden hair rained down her shoulders. But this was Tim. He'd figured out who the god damn batman was! She doubted it'd be hard for him to see thought her disguise.

Personally she'd rather not be a Titan. But she needed someplace to stay, and the offer of free board was just too good for her to turn down! None of the other Lanterns had offered to take her in and she wasn't about to inconvenience them.

So a Titan she would be. At least until she could find something for herself.

"Birdy you spacing out in me?" Guy asked raising his eye brows at her.

"Kind of hard not to" Steph quipped back.

"Did you just call me boring?"

"Little" Steph smiled as Guys face started turning red. "Catch me if you can Cuz!" Steph dashed of leaving a very pissed off Guy in her wake.

-Brake of line-

"And this is our newest Lantern" Hal finished off gesturing to Steph. The justice league had just had a meeting concerning something or other. To be honest Steph hadn't been paying attention. Mostly because they'd been talking about a lot of statistics. So she had kind of spaced out.  
But as soon as she heard her 'name' being called she'd spaced right back in.

Smiling Steph waved as she got puzzled looks from the JL.

"You are very young to be a lantern" Wonder woman said as she nodded at Steph.

"17 this year ma'am."

"Well it's good to see a nice young woman like yourself. I'm sure earth will befit greatly from your assistance" Black cannery said shaking Steph's hand.

"Uhh. Yeah" Steph said blushing slightly for the praise she reserved.

"?" Steph only reserved a look from batman that made her shrink.

Gulping she tried to side step his gaze, but to no avail.

"Good to have you abroad!" the current flash said.

"Thanks."

"You'll be joining the Teen Titans, right?" flash asked as he smiled, trying in relieve her discomfort.

"Uhh yeah. I will."

"Fantastic! You'll be working with my portage kid flash!"

"Oh that's nice."

Flash frowned at her less than seller response. "Okay. Well it's good to see the lanterns taking on a portage of their own. Who's are you anyway?"

"I am not a portage! I'm a fully trained, green lantern!" Steph half snapped. She knew 'portage' was just a kinder word than sidekick. She'd done that with Bats, and she refused to be one now.

"Oh ah sorry. Didn't mean to offend you or anything" Flash said raising his hands in an apologetic way, completely confused at the girls reaction.

Sighing Steph gave him half a smile. "Sorry sir. I've been off world for quite a while."

"That's alright. So we got what 5 green lanterns now?"

"Yeah about that" Hal answered. "Anyway I think it's time I take her to the Teen Titans base. You ready?" Hal asked turning to Steph.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Come on girl" Hal walked over to the zater tube.

"Recognize green lantern 006. Recognize green lantern 045" the robotic voice said as Hal and Steph disappeared.

…  
…

"You alright Steph?" Hal finally asked as they arrived on the out skirts of San Francisco.

"I'm fine. It's just the look batman was giving me. As creepy as always" Steph's usually cheerful face was dead set as she muttered those worlds.

"You ready to meet your new team and head 'home'?" Hal questioned her. Taking a deep breath in Steph removed her mask.

6 months ago, before her death, Steph had had beautiful blue eyes. And this was the one thing to truly change about her. After she had resurrected her eyes had turned green and obtained a faint, unearthly glow. The guardians had said it was because she was an incarnate of will it's self now. Her whole been was made of will and it showed in her eyes. Hal and John had made her swear to wear blacked out sun glasses at all times. Or her mask. Her eyes where now considered precious jewels. To be admired when seen, but not flaunted.

Smiling Steph placed sunglasses on and her uniform disappeared. In its place an eggplant shirt with a band logo, skinny leg jeans and a leather jacket appeared.

"As ready as I'll ever be sir."

"Good. Let's go."

The walk was relatively silent. Few words were exchanged between the lanterns. Both silently wondering on what the future held for the younger of the two. Steph believed she could hide her secret. Keep the fact that the 'girl wonder' was alive and kicking. Hal was more of a realist. He knew hanging out with someone from the bat clan and keeping a secret would be hard, but Steph was tough and she never was one to be pushed around.

The titan's tower was big. Like skyscraper big. Steph had never seen it before and now, looking up at the impressive building she wondered why she had never taken time out of her day just to come and catch a glimpse of it.

Hal had walked her in. He, like a lot of the JL had security clearance, so he'd cleared Steph before the building went into lock down over her.

The Titans had all gathered into the lodge room to greet there newest member. Steph recognised them all. She also knew all their identities. Beast boy, Garfield Logan. Wonder-girl, Cassandra Sandmarks. Cyborg, Victor Stone. Kid flash, Bart Allan. Raven, Rachel Roth. And Robin, Tim Drake. Her boy wonder. Even if he didn't know it.

Slowly her eyes scanned them all, taking in every detail. The way Wondergirl stood a slight bit off from the others. The way Raven and Beast boy's shoulders touched. And she didn't miss the look Robin gave her. The half recognition his face held. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even her when Hal introduced her. So she missed her qu. Well damn.

"Baby Green? You home?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face. Before she had come to earth they had agreed not to call her by her real name. Instead opting to call her by her nick name. Baby Green.

"Ummm. Yes sir. Sorry sir" She answered coming out of her daze. Hal smirked slightly at her.

"Told you she was a little spacey" He chuckled as Steph shot him a look. "As I was saying. This is our youngest Green Lantern. She had opted to keep her ID a secret. I can't force her to tell nor should any of you try to get it out of her. Now I got to go" Hal looked down at his watch and noticed how late it was. "Crap, I'm going to be late."

"I don't think _Star Sapphire_ mind much boss" Steph said smirking at her comandor.

"You cheecky little devil" Hal said paling. "How'd you know?"

"Stole your phone. Added my number" she through the now purple phone at Hal. "You forgot to ask for it."

"God damn kid will be the death of me" Hal muttered kissing Steph's forhead. "Don't destroy anything" He yelled as he exited the building

"No faith!"

Smiling Steph turned around to see Kid flash smiling at her. "That was so cool! I'd never have the ball to do that to my boss!"

"Truth be told, he's not really my boss. I mean I work for the Green Lanterns Corps. Hal's a higher ranking officer than me, but I'm a fully trained Green Lantern officer."

"Wow really!?" Beast boy asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, now can someone show me to the kitchen? I haven't eaten anything from earth in 6 months!" Steph cried at her new team.

**(I am the knight! Lol no really I am. Don't ask I just am.**

**Okay if anyone wants to be a beta reader, just ask. I'll be happy to except. Or if you want me to read your story, I'll do that to.**

**And bear with me on the DC mythology okay? I'm a newish reader. I mean 52 hooked me, but I like the pre-reboot better. And sorry it took so long. I've been crying over Damian.**

**Little miss Lantern #3: Stephs moved into the tower, but with a fellow bird nesting there, are things going to get complicated? And why won't Bart leave her alone? Does he have a little crush? Maybe~**


End file.
